User talk:142.161.234.250
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Wyvern page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Matrix Prime (talk) 15:36, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Please Think Before Posting : "This page is almost as bad as the Heroscapers website. Where do you get all your personal opinions from? The D&D additions were unfortunately added by the owners of the game, so who are you to choose to separate them? Why now add fan made Custom creations... can I add my own fantasy pieces to the game of CHESS and expect intelligent people to adopt them? Leave the C3 junk to the Heroscapers site that made them and let this site become the new home for legit players." : Excuse me while I tear this comment to pieces. Certainly that has got to be the worst opening I've ever seen to an argument. Almost as bad as the Heroscapers website? Really? And who gave you the God card to say that? Especially when Heroscapers has been around as long as it has? With the history the site has with the game, and considering the fact you missed completely that the DESIGNERS of the game all have accounts on the site. Wizards of the Coast also have representatives on the site, and Wizards of the Coast, with the history they have in fantasy roleplaying, as large as a corporation as they are, told players to go back to Heroscapers.com had they any questions or necessities in their Heroscaping experience. I for one never wanted to separate the D&D units, that was the decision of a particular group of people on this site that called the shots during the time that I unfortunately was unable to help edit the wiki. I spoke to them and since the leader of the party of "Keep D&D separated" was practically the only admin active, the decision remained intact to separate them. So please don't direct this commentary towards me. Your hate towards a very organized fan-made custom unit has no grounds. Not once was the decision made to include them, it was only a suggestion, based on the amount of work and effort that's gone into the design of the C3V custom project. For the fact that one of the lead playtesters of Heroscape, Jerry Hawthorne, took the time out to see the units and actually say its some of the best he's seen, can only demonstrate the amount of effort that goes into them. It most certainly is not JUNK and I'm frankly offended you see it that way, considering I worked and continue to contribute when I can to the C3V project. I'm pretty sure you're going to have a hayday trying to take over this site, with your anonymous commentary and inability to make your own account. And I'd love to see the difference between legit players and those of other factions. Let me know the difference, cause I'm quite curious. I mean, I've been playing the game since 2004, when it was first released in stores, but I don't know if that makes me a legit player or not. Anyways, moral of this post is, please think about what you are saying before you mindnumbingly rant on the internet about subjects you may not have the full story about. Thank you. Anselm Durante (talk) 22:35, January 24, 2015 (UTC)